


I'll sing along if you tell me the words

by MsPeppernose



Series: I'll sing along if you tell me the words [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete’s been coming to this particular toddler play group for months now and it’s always pretty much the same. Except for today.<br/>Today there's a new kid's entertainer, and Pete is captivated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll sing along if you tell me the words

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad (as is everything I write), but thank you to my dear friend Pebbles for her help with brainstorming on this and also for listening to me babble.

Pete’s been coming to this particular toddler play group for months now and it’s always pretty much the same. Except for today.

He and Bronx come each week on a Thursday – Pete’s day off – and they both thoroughly enjoy it. There’s a nice familiarity to it, a good rhythm, and by now Pete is even used to the looks he gets from a few of the moms there. He seems to be the only single dad that attends the group, and because of that he gets a hearty mixture of flirting and sympathy.

It started not long after his divorce. He and Ashlee share custody, amicably, and while Bronx spends some of the week in day care, it’s wonderful for Pete to spend time with him in an environment like this where he can see him interact with other kids his age. It’s nice for Pete to see he’s doing okay with Bronx too; it makes him feel more normal that other kids the same age have massive tantrums and scream bloody murder just like Bronx does.

Play group can be somewhat chaotic. It’s a large hall filled with a really good selection of toys and books, and there’s chairs and tables around the edge for the parents to attempt to have a coffee and even a chat while the kids run and play, and sometimes fight over the same toy. There’s a little toddler art class each day which is basically kids trying to eat paste and glitter while their parents despair, but it’s also pretty fun to see Bronx being creative.

On Thursdays there’s a guy who comes to sing for the kids - mostly nursery rhymes and sing-along tunes - and the guy that used to do it was okay, but he was always more than lacking in the enthusiasm department. Pete suspects that he must secretly dislike children. One of the moms tells Pete that there’s a new guy starting today so at the very least they will get something different, and maybe the kids will like this guy more.

Pete wasn’t really counting on liking this guy himself.

Pete doesn’t notice him setting up, he and Bronx are sitting on the floor playing with cars and making them zoom down a runway. When one of the play centre employees makes a little announcement that song time is about to start, Pete scoops Bronx up and they make their way over. Pete sits on the floor again, this time with Bronx in his lap and he winds up more enthralled than most of the kids.

“I’m Patrick,” the new singer says. “And I heard that some of you really like to sing, so I hope you’re going to help me.”

Patrick launches into _The Wheels on the Bus_ and Pete can’t take his eyes off him. He seems to sing with all he’s got, not holding back just because he’s singing to a bunch of pre-schoolers and their tired parents. He does a little foot stomp as he sings, his enthusiasm far beyond anything the previous guy had. The kids love him for it, singing and clapping along, and he shows the kids the appropriate actions for each verse like beeping the horn and making the wipers go _swish_. Bronx really enjoys it and Pete holds him tight as they both dance along as much as they can while sitting down.

Patrick is cute, really cute. He has red-gold hair and a faint blush on his otherwise pale skin. His thick framed glasses really suit him, Pete likes them a lot, and the fact that he’s got a Morrissey sticker on his guitar case means it’s probably fate that he and Pete are destined to be friends. Pete is certain that it’s inappropriate to find his kid’s entertainer attractive, and yet he thinks Patrick is totally gorgeous. Pete is captivated.

Patrick runs through a number of favourites and sings each one just as eagerly. He’s really great with the kids, giving each one time and attention if they try to talk to him between songs and laughs heartily when one very happy little toddler takes to the makeshift stage with him to dance for the audience. 

When they get to _Old McDonald had a farm_ , Patrick invites kids up to pick a little animal out of a bag to decide which verse is next. A kid picks out the chicken, then another picks out the cow, then the pig. Bronx gets off Pete’s lap and makes his way up to Patrick. He’s shy, but Patrick gives him a moment to carefully pull an animal out. He picks out a little rabbit which makes his day because the rabbit means they have to hop their way through the verse. Bronx beams and sits back down on Pete’s lap afterwards.

At some point, Bronx wanders off to play with the toy cars again - which is not unusual, he’s two and a half and has a short attention span – but Pete finds himself still watching Patrick sing his heart out. Pete’s not the only parent still watching whose child has wandered off, most parents take any little moment of peace they can, and he can see Bronx, so it’s not that he’s neglecting him, but Pete only moves to go after him when Patrick starts into the _Hokey Kokey_ , knowing that if he dances to that by himself he will look certifiable. 

At the end of Patrick’s set he announces that he’s on Facebook under the name Rainbow Song Time, if anyone wants to add him or book him for any upcoming kid’s parties or events. Pete would _love_ to add Patrick but has no reason to, Bronx’s birthday isn’t for six more months. He ignores the thought that he wants to book him for his own party, because that’s even more inappropriate. And a bit creepy.

Song time is over far too fast this week, and Patrick is packing up when Pete notices that Bronx still has the little bunny in his hand from the _Old McDonald_ song and he needs to return it.

“We gotta give him back. Okay, buddy?” Pete explains. “The bunny will be sad without his other animal friends.” Bronx frowns but seems to understand. Pete takes him by the hand and leads him over to where Patrick has his back to them and Pete absolutely does not look at Patrick’s ass when he bends over to zip up his guitar case. Or at least, he tries not to. He winds up looking at the ceiling instead.

“Hey there,” Pete says and it startles Patrick a little, making him spin around. “We, um. We have your bunny.” 

Patrick looks down at Bronx and smiles, before getting down on his hunkers so that he and Bronx are eyelevel. “Oh wow. Thank you. You know, I was looking everywhere for him. He’s a very adventurous bunny. He likes to run off. I’m glad you were looking after him for me.”

Bronx smiles shyly and takes a step back to take hold of Pete’s hand. Patrick smiles at Pete as he stands up and Pete feels like a grinning buffoon. He might even blush a little, and then curses himself. He’s a grown up for god’s sake. 

“Didn’t want to end up stealing your animals. The bunny verse is Bronx’s favourite.”  
“Mine too,” Patrick says with a little smile that makes Pete melt.  
“We really enjoyed your set today. I mean, Bronx did. We both did,” Pete says still grinning like the village idiot, and he sort of forgets how to speak when Patrick pushes his glasses up his nose in a really adorable way. He hasn’t actually tried to talk to someone he’s found attractive in a really long time, and he’s obviously far too out of practice, because he’s bad at this. “The last guy was okay, but I think the kids like you better,” he finally manages.

This obviously pleases Patrick because he raises his eyebrows and gives a shy little smile. “Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, I mean I nearly ended up dancing on my own when my kid went to play by himself. That’s a good sign, right?”

Patrick laughs and it’s beautiful. Pete is thrilled that he caused it.

“Daddy,” Bronx says and starts tugging on Pete’s hand. Pete knows that’s his cue.  
“We might see you next week.” And then Pete lets himself be pulled across the hall by Bronx with a quick backwards glance to Patrick, who is gorgeous as hell and Pete really shouldn’t be checking out.

Pete’s packing up his bag with all of the hundred things that he needs to carry around with him when he’s out with Bronx – wet wipes, water bottle, snacks, teddy bear, change of clothes, kitchen sink – when he overhears two of the moms talking about Patrick and how wonderful they think he is. Patrick, it seems, is not just a hit with the kids, and Pete’s not the only one that thinks he’s cute as a button.

 

*

Pete’s been looking forward to playgroup for days, and now it’s not just because he gets some awesome interaction with Bronx in a creative environment. He’s sure he should feel even a little bit guilty about that but he doesn’t; he hasn’t had so much as a crush on anyone in such a long time, and a crush is harmless.

Song time is just as much fun this week and Patrick looks even cuter than Pete remembers. He stomps his feet in old, battered Converse sneakers, and the sleeves of his cardigan – his cardigan! Pete wants to squeal at the cuteness – cover so much of his hands that Pete wonders how he can even play the guitar so wonderfully.

Bronx is very happy to watch Patrick, and Pete’s mind wanders when Patrick sings Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes, only having a fleeting thought that he would quite like to touch Patrick’s head, shoulders, knees and toes. Or maybe just hold his hand, and stroke his fingers through Patrick’s soft hair, or make him sing grown up songs in his beautiful, angelic voice. He brings himself back to reality with a shake of his head when everyone starts to sing the next song.

The next few weeks of playgroup are equally as entertaining and Pete begins to look forward to it more and more. Patrick’s set differs slightly from week to week, but Bronx is beginning to have favourite songs which of Patrick’s which show up regularly. So is Pete, which is possibly a bit strange, but it’s fun and light-hearted. 

Pete and Bronx like when they all sing _Ring-a-ring-a-Rosie_. Everyone joins hands and moves in a circle and usually Pete ends up holding hands with some mom who gives him a sympathetic look – that in his head reads as ‘must be a while since anyone held your hand’ – or someone else’s kid, with Bronx’s little hand in the other, and around and around they all go. Usually Patrick puts down his guitar down near the end of the song and joins in with the singing, holding hands with whoever is nearest. Pete’s internal monologue has a _Dear Diary_ moment when he winds up standing beside Patrick at that part, and he gets to hold Patrick’s hand. And walk in a circle, still holding Patrick’s hand. It’s magical.

Patrick’s set is over and he’s tidying up and packing up his things. Of course Bronx has something else in his hand that needs to be returned; toddlers are like very small kleptomaniacs. This time it’s one of Patrick’s little egg shakers that he uses when they’re singing a song about the rain. There’s plenty of kids giving them back this time so Bronx is not the only who has blatantly stolen Patrick’s things again.

Bronx is the last kid to give his back, placing it into a little canvas bag that Patrick holds out. He returns to Pete’s side and that’s probably Pete’s cue to go but he can’t quite make himself leave yet. 

“So we really enjoyed your set,” he says, because he’s an idiot that’s trying to chat up someone he shouldn’t.  
“Thanks,” Patrick says with a smile and awesome, Pete made him smile!  
“Yeah, do you do requests?” he jokes. “I was going to ask for some Smiths, but I figured that might not go down too well.” Stop trying to flirt, Wentz!  
“No, probably not.” And there’s that smile again. Pete is charmed. “I’ll maybe try to sneak one in someday.”

Patrick stretches up to pull his guitar strap over his head and in doing so his shirt rides up. It’s not even all the way up, just a very small amount, but that inch and a half of paler-than-pale skin that catches Pete’s eye makes him freeze. Meanwhile his insides flip summersaults and back vaults and every other type of gymnastics he can imagine, and he tries not to stare, but _wow_.

Not only does Patrick’s shirt ride up, but he gets a little flustered because of it and the strap gets stuck on the metal button on his jeans jacket – which Pete thinks he looks adorable in, but then he always looks adorable – and without thinking, Pete lunges forward to untangle it for him. “Let me help.” He frees the button easily, but also accidentally grazes his knuckle along the soft skin of Patrick’s belly that’s still on view.

When Patrick gets the guitar fully off him he looks flushed, embarrassed and a little knocked off balance. He probably wasn’t that to happen any more than Pete was. He gives Pete a little tight lipped smile and oh _god _, Pete just touched the sing-along guy’s _stomach _. Touching off his hand or something is one thing, but this is big. It’s sort of amazing if Pete is honest, but also mortifying. Pete wants to run and hide himself in the kid’s bouncy castle and maybe barricade himself in and never leave, but Bronx is looking for him to come play so maybe that’s good enough.____

____“Sorry,” Pete mumbles. _Sorry I just accidentally felt you up,_ he means, but also, _sorry I can’t do that again_. “I gotta.” He makes a vague gesture in the direction that Bronx is wandering off to. “See you next week?” he says scratching the back of his head awkwardly, and then almost runs across the room towards his kid._ _ _ _

____The following week, Pete manages to keep his hands to himself and even avoids speaking to Patrick to make sure he doesn’t make a fool of himself again; two weeks in a row would be a bit much, even for him. Patrick does lock eyes with him during his rather funky rendition of _Row, row, row your boat,_ and smiles while he sings. Pete _has_ to return that smile, he just has to. He pretty much wants to melt into a puddle on the floor, but hey, he has a stash of emergency wet wipes if he does. _ _ _ _

____But it means nothing, Pete knows. Patrick’s a kid’s entertainer. He’s good at talking with people, he’s good at being smiley and friendly. That’s all._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Pete and Bronx are set to spend the day at the birthday party for Joe’s daughter, Ruby. Pete almost feels like an old hand at kid’s parties now, even though Bronx is still so small he gets invited to plenty of parties for his little friend’s at day care. It’s always crazy busy and energetic as the children run full steam through the house, hopped up on sugar – even toddlers, Pete was surprised to learn – while the parents try their best to entertain them and keep the peace._ _ _ _

____The best thing is when the host parents hire some sort of entertainer to keep the kids busy and happy, and give the parents a little break. There’s some really great entertainers to choose from, like magicians, or clowns, or once there was a puppet show. Today there’s going to be a singer._ _ _ _

____Pete takes a break from chasing toddlers around the living room, and his grin might split his face open when Joe tells him he’s got this singer called Patrick who’s going to sing for the kids._ _ _ _

________“What?” Joe asks with a raised eyebrow. And it’s a valid question, because what normal adult is going to be overjoyed at the thought of some Rainbow Song Time music, really?  
“Nothing,” Pete lies. “I think that’s the guy who sings at our play group. He’s amazing. Really awesome. I mean. The kids like him.” He tries and fails to tone down the smile on his face. Today is shaping up to be better than he expected.  
“Right,” Joe says slowly, sounding rather sceptical. Damn him for knowing Pete so well, to see so easily what’s written on Pete’s face right now. “I actually know Patrick from way back. Patrick is good people.” Pete doesn’t meet Joe’s gaze, afraid he’ll give something more away, and instead just runs off to chase some kids being a scary monster again. 

____Pete is helping out Joe with a few things so he misses out on Patrick arriving and the first few bars of the opening song but settles on the arm of the couch to watch the rest. Bronx is up front loving every second of it so Pete can relax a little._ _ _ _

____Patrick is just as mesmerising as he usually is, and Pete can’t help but let himself get absorbed by it. Patrick is so distracting, and even if it’s only nursery rhymes he’s singing, his voice makes it so much more. And while Pete knows he shouldn’t be doing it – and he probably won’t admit to it if questioned - he winds up staring at Patrick’s amazing mouth, and the way it shapes around the words as he sings, the way Patrick moistens his lips with his tongue before he begins each song, the way Patrick sinks his teeth into his bottom lip sometimes when he’s amused. Pete shouldn’t be noticing these things about the sing-along guy and he knows it._ _ _ _

____By the end he’s only half embarrassed that he’s the only parent still watching Patrick’s performance, still mouthing the words, still enjoying it, but he makes an exit and joins the other adults when Patrick is tidying up his equipment so that he doesn’t end up being the _creepy_ parent._ _ _ _

____Afterwards Pete loses track of Patrick, and Pete assumes he’s probably either talking with Joe or hopefully booking some more parties with the other grown-ups, but maybe he’s even left already to go entertain other kids._ _ _ _

____Bronx is having the time of his life as he and all of the other kids gang up on Joe to take him down, climbing on him, and sitting on him. He’s sort of helpless, but enjoying it, and Pete knows exactly how that feels. He’s just spent half an hour crawling the length of the living room over and over as the kids told him he’s a horsie._ _ _ _

____Pete wanders into the kitchen, happy to have a few moments where he doesn’t have to keep a close eye on Bronx. Most of the party food has been put away to keep it away from small humans who have been eating sugar all day, but maybe there’s left over cake he can nibble on before he’s found._ _ _ _

____Instead of finding cake, he finds Patrick._ _ _ _

“Hey.”  
“Having some peace and quiet too?” Pete asks. “How do you entertain so many kids at once? Seriously it’s hard having one at a time.”  
“It’s easier to sing to twenty kids when you know you can give them back at the end,” Patrick says and Pete grins. “It’s different to other sorts of performing.”  
“Do you do adults?” Pete says and then mentally kicks himself, knowing he shouldn’t be thinking about Patrick doing anyone. “Do you sing for adults too, I mean?” 

____Patrick huffs a small laugh. He obviously knew what Pete meant before he corrected himself, but he takes Pete accidental double entendre light-heartedly. “I do. I do a whole bunch of stuff. Session work and the kid’s parties are the best for regular work but I write my own stuff too.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s really cool. I write too. Or I used to. Used to play in a bunch of bands. But I’m a single dad so not much time to do that sort of stuff these days.” Pete shrugs. It’s not that he’s wistful or wishes it was different. He’d give it all up again, and more, for Bronx._ _ _ _

____“You’re a single dad?” Patrick asks, and Pete is _certain_ that he blushes, but maybe it’s the light in Joe’s kitchen. Pete wasn’t trying to emphasise that he’s single, but hey, at least he’s put it out there. In case Patrick ever catches Pete doing something weird like staring at his wondrous mouth, Patrick will at least know that Pete is not the cheating-on-his-wife sort of weird, and just the perving-on-the-kids-entertainer sort of weird._ _ _ _

“Yeah. Well we - my ex and me - we share custody so half-single dad, I guess.”  
“That sounds tough.”  
“It is at times. Sometimes it would be nice to feel like I’m not doing it on my own. But it’s good, I wouldn’t change it. Me and Bronx’s mom couldn’t make it work so I’d rather we be happy apart than miserable together.” Pete makes a face when he realises that this conversation is far too serious for a Saturday afternoon when he could be doing anything else. Like changing the subject. “So I actually came in here to find cake. Do you think there is any?” 

“At a kid’s birthday party? Nope, I’m sure there’s nothing. Maybe salad?”  
Pete grins. “Yeah, I bet even the carrot sticks are sugar coated today. Why don’t adults get served sugar coated carrot sticks?”  
“Maybe ‘cause that’d be disgusting?” Patrick asks.  
“I guess. Might make them more interesting though. It’d be easier convincing Bronx to eat his veg if they actually tasted good. When he figures out that I’m lying about loving broccoli, I’m doomed.”  
“You have to sell it to kids, don’t you?”  
“Totally. Like, I have to tell Bronx how amazing a really boring old apple is. He falls for it every time though.”  
“Reverse psychology.”  
“More like blatant lying, but yeah,” Pete laughs. “I sometimes sneak green veg into his smoothies and he doesn’t know yet. If I could hide fruit and vegetables inside cupcakes, there’d be no problem, but apparently having one strawberry on the top doesn’t count as proper fruit.”  
“It doesn’t?” Patrick feigns innocence and Pete smiles harder. “I’ve been lied to my whole life.” 

____Patrick’s standing by the refrigerator so he has to move for Pete to get to the handle. Instead of taking a step to the right to get out of the way, he takes a step to the left, where Pete has moved. They both smile and then try again, but both move the same direction a second time. Pete tries a third time, thinking they will get it right this time. He takes a step to his right, and so does Patrick._ _ _ _

____This time Pete laughs and says, “We’re practically dancing. Want to Tango with me?”_ _ _ _

____Patrick laughs too, and it’s not just a polite ‘this is silly’ laugh. It reaches his eyes, and Pete even gets a flash of perfect white teeth. Patrick looks so good, and Pete’s in trouble. They’re standing close enough that Pete can smell Patrick and see the few tiny freckles dotted on his cheeks._ _ _ _

____Pete wants to kiss Patrick and decides he’s going to, but then he begins panicking even as he leans in. He hasn’t really gotten any indication from Patrick that what was going on was flirting and he has no idea if Patrick is remotely interested in him, or in men at all for that matter. But he leans in further, doesn’t hesitate and presses his lips against Patrick’s, gorgeous, hotter-than-he-can-fathom mouth._ _ _ _

____Everything stands still, including Patrick, who doesn’t move a muscle, doesn’t kiss back. Pete is panicking hard now. He’s going to get banned from playgroup for kissing the sing-along guy. Bronx will get blacklisted from all child’s birthday parties because his dad acted on an inappropriate crush. Joe is going to kick his ass for ruining Ruby’s party. Oh God._ _ _ _

____And then Patrick kisses back, pushes his mouth back against Pete’s and the relief floods through Pete’s body all the way down to the soles of his feet. He would like to do a little dance in celebration but that might ruin the fact that Patrick’s lips are slowly moving against his, and it’s _amazing_. It’s just closed mouth kisses to start with, but Patrick’s a little pushier than Pete would have thought, because Patrick’s tongue sneaks in, eases Pete’s mouth open and the first touch of their tongues together is sheer heaven. Pete makes a soft sound at the back of his throat, and his breathing definitely stutters a little._ _ _ _

____Pete feels Patrick’s hand on his and Pete twists his fingers around so that he can hold on. Patrick’s other hand finds its way to Pete’s hip and Pete presses his hand forward so that he touches Patrick’s stomach through his shirt, roughly where he touched that patch of bare skin the last time. Patrick shifts his weight to the side a little, and Pete goes with it. Then Patrick shifts minutely again and Pete follows him. If Pete was to let his imagination run wild he would say they almost are dancing now, with Patrick sort of leading, though he’s not sure he would want Patrick to lead them anywhere but right here._ _ _ _

____The kiss lasts several minutes, with Pete basking in the wet slide of Patrick’s full lips against his, the gentle swipe of his tongue. Pete could get lost in this, and from the way Patrick is kissing him, he thinks Patrick could too. It ends up a little bit more heated than kissing at a children’s birthday party should be, even if they’re alone._ _ _ _

____It’s Pete who breaks it, pulling back with a _hmm_ and running his tongue over his lip which is tingling. He moves his forehead close to Patrick’s for a second so that they’re almost touching, and their noses tip against each other. Then Pete remembers that they’re standing in Joe’s kitchen and takes half a step backwards._ _ _ _

“So. That was,” Patrick says as he pulls away too, but he doesn’t finish his sentence, like he’s run out of words.  
“Yeah. It was-- I mean, I probably shouldn’t have-“  
“Not, it’s cool,” Patrick cuts him off. “I wanted to. Since that first time we met.”  
“Me too.” Pete is so glad that he still has Patrick’s hand in his. He twines his fingers between Patrick’s and squeezes.  
“There’s isn’t really a lot of hot dads in my line of work. And less that are into guys. And I didn’t think you’d be single.” Pete wants to do a little happy dance again, because Patrick said he was _hot_!  
“Well trust me, I don’t go hitting on all the children’s performers I come across. I took a chance.” Pete shrugs and Patrick smiles.  
“Glad you did.” 

____Pete is thinking he could maybe lean in again and kiss Patrick a second time, but their little moment is disturbed when Joe bustles trough the kitchen door. He’s got Bronx in his arms, and Bronx definitely has a sad face. Pete drops Patrick’s hand on impulse and steps towards them._ _ _ _

“See? Here he is,” Joe says to Bronx. And then to Pete he says, “He got a bit worried when he couldn’t find you.”  
“Hey, little buddy. I’m right here,” Pete says and takes Bronx from Joe’s arms. “I was just trying to find some left over cake. You want to help me?”  
“Yes, daddy. More cake.” 

____Joe eyes Pete and Patrick like he’s trying to figure something out and Pete thinks maybe Joe gets it when he smiles. But then Joe’s gone off to rescue Andy who sounds like lifting several children at once in the living room, and Pete is on his way to the refrigerator in search of cake, ignoring the little thought he has that giving Bronx even more sugar will ruin bedtime._ _ _ _

____Not only is there cake, but there’s a section. Pete takes a cupcake, a slice of chocolate biscuit cake and a wedge of fluorescent pink birthday cake and puts them on a paper plate. He sits Bronx on a chair at the kitchen table and pushes it in. He breaks off a piece of the birthday cake and gives it to Bronx who instantly sticks his little fingers into the frosting. Pete sits down beside him, and when he spots Patrick looking over he indicates with a tilt of his head to another empty chair._ _ _ _

“More cake, Patrick?”  
“Yeah, why not. I was hoping I’d fall into a diabetic coma today.” Patrick shrugs and takes the seat on Pete’s other side.  
“I know kids go nuts on sugar at birthday parties but seriously it’s hard not to as an adult too. It’s like, I _should_ be responsible and not eat my body weight in frosting, but there’s so much to choose from.”  
“Tell me about it. I do a lot of parties,” Patrick says and smiles. “Usually the adults are just as hopped up by the time its home time.” 

____Pete cuts the cupcake in two and hands one half to Patrick. Their fingers touch briefly it sends a little spark of electricity through Pete, making him shiver and then smile._ _ _ _

____Pete snaps back to attention when Bronx is thrusting one chubby, frosting covered hand in his face. “Clean handy,” he says, and Pete reaches for a napkin it clean it off so that Bronx can stick it right back into the frosting again._ _ _ _

____Bronx pulls at the paper plate in front of Pete, and Pete takes the remaining cake off of it and lets Bronx take the plate to look at the cartoon animals on it. He starts to name the animals and making their appropriate sounds. “Daddy, can we go zoo?” he says._ _ _ _

“Next weekend? Sure thing, little man.”  
“Patrick too?” Pete’s eyebrows shoot for his hairline and he chances a look at Patrick. Patrick seems a little taken aback but then he’s smiling. And blushing a beautiful shade of pink.  
“I don’t know, B. Maybe Patrick is busy,” Pete says quickly, trying to take any pressure off Patrick. Pete hasn’t asked anyone out in a long time, and now his kid has done it for him. Even just for his ego he needs to give Patrick a way out so that it’s less crushing if Patrick says no. Though he hopes Patrick won’t say no. 

____“I’ll have to check out my schedule, Bronx. I think I have another kid’s birthday to sing at. But I really appreciate your invitation.” That still feels a little like a rejection to Pete, and while he’s not crushed, he’s disappointed. Patrick gives him a shrug and he does actually look like he’s sorry. He smiles and Pete decides to offer a more open invitation instead._ _ _ _

“Maybe you’d want to hang out another time?” Pete says and he feels really fucking brave. He hopes it counts as asking Patrick out, hopes Patrick gets it.  
“You and Bronx?”  
“Well,” Pete considers, “Me and Bronx. Or just me.” He raises an eyebrow at Patrick. “You’d be welcome either way.” 

____Patrick stares at the cupcake in his hand and looks like he’s thinking but it’s just for a second. “Sure.”_ _ _ _

____“Though it would probably be different kinds of hanging out if it was just grown-ups, you know.” Pete tries to hide a smile, hoping there’s enough of a suggestion in there for Patrick to understand. He does it seems, and blushes furiously.  
“Yeah, I should think so.”_ _ _ _

____Bronx is yawning, and while feeding him more sugar to keep him awake might seem like a good idea now, Pete knows better and it will all probably end in tears._ _ _ _

____“You ready to go, little man?” he says to Bronx, and gets a sleepy little nod in return. Pete picks him up and settles him on his hip. To Patrick he says, “We gotta go collect all of our belongings and I think Joe has goody bags for the kids. I might try to smuggle some extra cupcakes into ours. I’ll be back.”_ _ _ _

____Pete wanders around the ground floor of the house collecting all of the seven hundred things that he and Bronx have deposited all over Joe’s house during the day. It takes some time with Bronx resting heavy on his hip but he’s nearly done when Joe corners him._ _ _ _

____“So,” Joe starts. “You heading off?”  
“Yeah, the little guy is tuckered out.”_ _ _ _

____“So you had a good time?” Joe asks, and Pete is very aware that Joe is not just asking if Bronx enjoyed himself today. He’s got an all-knowing look on his face that Pete has seen before. He nods slowly and Joe’s smile widens. “Dude! You and Patrick?”_ _ _ _

____Pete grins and nods again. “Yeah. He’s pretty cool.”_ _ _ _

______“Awesome. When Ruby is older I’m going to tell her a love story started at her party."  
“Love story? C’mon, dude. I don’t even have his number and all we did was K I S S in the kitchen,” Pete says, spelling the word to hide it from Bronx’s little ears. Joe looks thrilled.  
“Pete and Patrick, sitting in a tree-“ Joe starts and Pete cuts him off.  
“Dude, I’m going to kick your A S S if you don’t stop,” Pete warns, but he’s in far too good a mood to let Joe’s teasing annoy him. 

____Joe fishes a card from his pocket and hold it up. “Patrick’s card. Call him, okay?” He shoves it into Pete’s jeans pocket for him and claps him on the shoulder. Pete heads back into the kitchen to retrieve Bronx’s shoes which have found their way under the kitchen table._ _ _ _

____“I got your number from Joe,” Pete says, balancing Bronx and stuffing more things into his already overfull bag. “I think he’s happy to be a matchmaker today,” Pete grins and that makes Patrick blush yet again. Pete wishes that he could have a quick moment alone with Patrick, where there wasn’t a tired two year old hanging out of him so that he could maybe see if Patrick wanted a goodnight kiss, but that’s the way it goes. He puts his hand on Patricks shoulder instead, and squeezes gently. “I’ll give you a call.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m looking forward to it,” Patrick says, with a smile that could light up a room, and Pete’s heart thumps just as hard as it did when they kissed._ _ _ _

____“Bye Patrick,” Bronx says and gives a little wave.  
“Look after your dad, little guy,” Patrick says with a return wave._ _ _ _

____Pete leaves for home with wide grin on his face and butterflies in his heart, safe in the knowledge that this is the best party that Pete has been to in _years_._ _ _ _


End file.
